The field of this invention is electrical connectors and methods for making electrical connection in tubular members such as well pipe.
In oil well drilling and production operations, it is sometimes desirable to operate electronic equipment downhole in the well pipe. Perforators, loggers and pressure gauges are examples of electronic equipment that can be positioned downhole in the well pipe and may require electric power from the surface of the well for operation downhole.
There are several patents that have been directed to making electrical contact in well pipe or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,299 is directed to a device for making an electrical connection downhole in response to a manipulation of the fluid pressure in the well bore. U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,321 discloses a device which can be mounted in a well pipe for releasing batteries by means of a latch arrangement in order to detonate an explosive charge. And, U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 259,770 discloses a device for making electrical connection in a bore hole wherein the device includes a piston having an electrical contact thereon, the piston and contact being driven into electrical connection with another electric contact by means of an explosion.